User talk:Thenewguy34
Note: For all messages that are still officially declared by me in discussion, see here. Striked until I continue using it again. Never Thought I'd Say This... At least not if you asked me last June, but you are actually really blowing me away with your user blog content! I couldn't put it down, I spent the better part of my free time today just poring over your opinions! Thank you for these contributions! And thanks for staying around and putting up with silly old me (I can be a cad..). In short, thank you. I tip my e-hat to you, sir. =}--Aivass Remurias (talk) 08:32, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :Just doing what I can for the community. --Thenewguy34(Other) 12:55, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Any aspirations of linking your various blog post links on your user page? Signed, a fan.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 21:22, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for the praise, but there is no need to treat me like I am royalty or something like that. If you did enough analysis on characters, you yourself could make a similar blog up. If I want to link the blog to my userpage, I will do it when I finish it. --Thenewguy34(Other) 00:24, April 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Sorry.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 22:26, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Oddity Response Thanks, I've fixed it now. Owain doesn't get access to Mage automatically; that was a remnant from the growth rate calculator, which the max stats calculator is based on. Aveyn Knight (talk) 12:08, April 15, 2013 (UTC) For Noire parents Just my opinion, but I think Gaius could make a decent father for Noire, with the respectable +2 and +3 boosts in Str and Mag, helping her out in Dark Knight or Dark Flier classes. She does suffer a -4 luck, but since she does not get any skills that scale off of luck that I am aware of (nothing important anyways I think?), a -4 luck would amount to 2 less hit and avoid, which are miniscule, and -4 crit dodge, which while it is substantially more impactful (is that a word?) when taken in context that nearly every father gives her a lower luck stat cap, is not that meaningful. I did enjoy the read though, with all the in-depth stuff and all that, although I don't necessarily agree that all positive stat boosts are always better than greater positive boosts and one or two negatives (though all positive is nice). Just my thoughts :) Clonedstars (talk) 05:42, April 25, 2013 (UTC) :When I look further in-depth, Noire will get access to the Pegasus Knight class line as a replacement for the Fighter line. Rally Speed, Lancefaire, and Galeforce are all really cool abilities. The lack of Renewal is a bit annoying, though Lifetaker and Sol should make sure it is not a problem. I will mention Gaius as a possibility. --Thenewguy34(Other) 11:00, April 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Glad to hear that you agree with Gaius+Tharja (even though I feel sorry for Gaius that he got attracted to Tharja in the first place ._.) I would also like to nominate Stahl as a candidate to be a good father to Gerome. He gets similar stats to if Frederick was the father, but instead of the knight class for Pavise, which is quite good, Gerome gains Bowbreaker to help with his weakness against archers on top of the Aegis he gets, Vantage to allow him to get first strike to help him if he's in a bind, which he likely can if he attacks first as he can get both Astra and Lethality, which is scary on a high attack character, along with Pass to just make Gerome an overall walking killing machine. Clonedstars (talk) 02:02, April 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Gregor is a better father than Stahl due to his ability to give Gerome Armsthrift and Axefaire, while still retaining Bowbreaker, Vantage, and Pass. He does not get Aegis, but hey, access to Vantage and Vengeance Axe can easily wipe out a magic user. --Thenewguy34(Other) 11:12, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Icon Image Sizes You use Monobook and I feel you have a very good sense of what sizes should be for icons in character and weapon templates. They are kind of treated as discrete size sets I suppose, roughly FE1~3, FE4~5, FE6~8, FE9~10, FE11~13, although that's a very rough and most likely outdated observation. I agree, I would prefer some sort of standardization as well. Good observation on the change probably needed for the larger, FE9 and FE10 icons, although that was raised a while ago. If I mess up in future edits with sizing (I will try and use what you decide on), please undo them, I did not have my heart set on any specific way. I will most likely not even mess with existing sizes myself, I like to defer to you. For pages that have yet to have icons put in templates that use them, I think 16px for FE9&10 and 18px for GBA was/is a very good idea. Thanks. You brought this thing up again recently so I wanted to come over here and show some support, that's all.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 11:10, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Checking In While I admit I've been rather out of the loop for the past, I dunno, two months or so, I wanted to check in with you and see how things are going. All in all, I suppose things are moving in a good direction. I'm still picking away bit by bit on a few sandbox projects, but I wanted to ask if you could assist Fabsu93 in adding weaponstat templates to where they are needed. Could be as little as one per day, or every other day, or whatever you feel like, etc. I ask because you have a very good understanding about what is going on with those, obviously. Of course, there's poking around on the recent changes from time to time to fix what needs fixing, but yeah...also, I don't want to come across as demanding...if you have other ideas on things you wish to chip away at, by all means...--Aivass Remurias (talk) 05:52, August 2, 2013 (UTC) :I have been busy doing stuff. I wish I could do more, but I my summer days are filled with stuff to do. I will come back when I can find some time.--Thenewguy34(Other) 19:19, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Haha yep, same here. I can understand that. Anything is appreciated. Take care.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 05:55, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Junk codes Yes sorry for placing junk codes but i wasn't aware of it because i did the editing on visual mode not source mode. What i wanted to ask is, not to be rude or anything, but why did you delete the ending for FE12 for Maria? Jaymi K.S. (talk) 17:29, October 2, 2013 (UTC) :That was an accident, I was trying to revert it back but did not realize that there was legit information in the edits. Sorry about that. --Thenewguy34(Other) 09:53, October 3, 2013 (UTC) RE: Request I plan on eventually getting around to doing that. I got all of the sprites from Spriter's Resource, so I can easily add them to the pages. It'll just be a while since I'm also doing all of these support conversations (took care of all of Sacred Stones' Supports last night, and planning on doing Path of Radiance next or something. Doesn't take me long to get them up on pages and fixed up... I will, however, need someone to make the backgrounds transparent. I KINDA know how to do so, but my computer is a piece of garbage and doesn't like me to do very much on it at once. ^^; Xenomic (talk) 20:28, January 21, 2014 (UTC) :Do not worry, I will get those backgrounds transparent, though not all at once. --Thenewguy34(Other) 12:06, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Golden Sun Wiki Hey Thenewguy34 how`s it been well whenever you get to this I wanted to ask you a question regarding the Golden Sun wiki. I see you are admin of it so you would be best to ask about it. I wish to help on this wiki with 1 thing in particular since most the other stuff is done. Monster moves I have gone several times to the wiki to view monster moves only to find none have their own pages so I was wondering if I could help by creating pages for them like general psynergy. or atleast add a screen shot/picture of each attack so people will know what they look like I`ve played golden sun and even I don`t know what all look like despite the visiual descriptions. So can I? but just one problem heh I find it easeir and faster to get visual screen shots of the attacks if they are hacked on my characters so can I use hacked screen shots? for just like place holders till someone finds a ledgit picture as monsters at times don`t actually use certain moves often but I`ve got the moves myself.File:Monster_psy.png--Naglfar94 (talk) 00:12, February 10, 2014 (UTC) :Can you please clarify what you just said? I did not exactly understand what you said.--Thenewguy34(Other) 22:56, February 15, 2014 (UTC) It's Been Awhile Hey, long time no edit. Are you busy with other projects/life? I miss having you around. Your knowledge of our manual of style is valuable, and especially templates. Speaking of which, Xenomic has proposed some new ones. I really only like the character ones as of now, but it would be nice if took a look at his character templates and offer some opinions. I think they are in his sandbox, but the good ones are already on the FE12/13 character pages. Take care.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 23:39, September 18, 2014 (UTC) :A month late. I will look at them though. EDIT: Those templates should reduce those old blocky and cumbersome ones, even if I did like those. I mostly have a lot of work to do, though I may come take a look again this Saturday or Sunday when I have some spare time. It really is not the work though, I am just on another online community that I am mostly going to now in my free time, rather than here, like I used to. --Thenewguy34(Other) 00:04, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Ok. Yeah, welcome back, and I saw some of your recent fixes to the template coding, have discussed it on Codefreak's page before. Thanks for fixing those, you knew exactly what to do. I'm not on as often as I like either. I come in and check things now and again, though. I have some time today to check on the backlog I've let pile up over the past month.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 21:11, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Xenomic Message I encountered a problem on an edit to the Havetti page, and left a message on Xenomic's page regarding it. As we are both working on fixing the pages you mentioned, I believe it would be of interest to you. Care to take a look? Thanks.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 01:59, November 23, 2014 (UTC) :One of the file tags had only one ] (whatever you call it) instead of two. It should be fixed now. --Thenewguy34(Other) 11:58, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Excellent catch! Thank you! =)--Aivass Remurias (talk) 20:22, November 24, 2014 (UTC) I also want to apologize for my slow and sporadic progress on seeing this project through to the end. I am a lot busier with other afk stuff than I used to be.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 20:27, November 24, 2014 (UTC) :Me too. --Thenewguy34(Other) 11:58, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Gaiden Character Summaries I'm the person who did the original edit adding in the overall sections on each character from Fire Emblem: Gaiden. I looked at the changes you made to the Robin article, and most of the changes were good, but I noticed you put up a warning saying that my edit was too biased in the Atlas article. I've gone back and attempted to make each character's summary section be softer while clearly outlining their strengths and weaknesses. But I also just want to say that I think there's a difference between neutral negative observation and a biased negative observation. I can see some instances of what I wrote being too personal and not broad enough in my first edits, or being too harsh and not sounding encyclopedic enough, and I think I was able to fix most of that. However, some characters are objectively weaker and some are objectively stronger, and I don't believe it is subjective to state so by analyzing their average stats(assuming both immediate promotion and max level promotion, though the latter would require intensive grinding so it's less relevant). I'd love it if you took a look at the character summaries I made for the Gaiden characters and let me know if you still think there's an issue with my editing style or a particular assertion I made. AxeUser (talk) 09:57, February 28, 2015 (UTC) :I apologize for a late response. I will see towards looking at them today or tomorrow. --Thenewguy34(Other) 21:04, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Proof https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M8feM1rjLUc&list=PLrz6yiOO0QO1gFTjbXUOScYXnJBTAtQnA Link to Heirs of Fate 2 on Youtube. Look at about 1:23:00 - 1:25:00. Kruggov (talk) 22:03, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Buddy/Marriage Class The Opposite route class acquiring of class only seems to apply to the Avatar if their secondary class is the same as their spouse's base class. Kaze still "gains" Saizo's Samurai base, not the Cavalier Nohrian equivalent.—Nauibotics (talk) 21:05, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Page Outlines Well, you suggested that we talk about the outlines here, so I guess I should start. I honestly did it like that because that's how I'm used to making the pages. Medeus, Loptyr, Henry, I usually worked in that sort of way. It just felt like a good way of organizing the information for me. So I'm not entirely bent on having the way I outline things be the way its done here. I just honestly didn't know how to do it any other way. Omegaxis1 (talk) 01:14, December 24, 2016 (UTC) :Medeus and Loptyr are important pages and I do not object to having expanded outlines like the one you used on Cordelia on such pages. The main issue that I have with your edits to Cordelia is how much information you put on that page. Some users might disagree with me, but I do not necessarily find it comforting to put every single detail about a character on a page, which I see as being capable of expanding the page significantly. There are also pages for scripts to include such details, so I do not need to expand character pages to the extent that you did on Cordelia. --Thenewguy34 01:23, December 24, 2016 (UTC) :I guess that makes sense. Unlike characters like Medeus and Loptyr, who are antagonists and not playable characters, their background and such would need further detailing. And Cordelia is a playable character where her information is linked towards multiple sources here. Though maybe some parts of personality like her workaholic nature and such should at lesat be placed in, but perhaps just not into a great amount of detail, I admit. Omegaxis1 (talk) 01:27, December 24, 2016 (UTC) Regarding: Brave Weapons redirect Understood, my apologies to have made an in-the-way page then. I'll try to not make the same mistake again. ^_^ Regards, Disgaea21. Contractions Just a quick question: are contractions discouraged or not ideal in the Overall sections or is this just a personal preference? I don't want to make more work for you if it's something I should avoid doing anyways. AxeUser (talk) 02:29, May 24, 2017 (UTC) :Contractions should be removed in anything that is not from the game (so overall sections would have no contractions). The idea is to use formal writing, which involves no contractions unless specifically quoting something that uses contractions. --Thenewguy34 00:41, May 25, 2017 (UTC) Echoes class max stats? Ok, since Hero is Alm's personal class, moving his max stats to the class page is fair enough, what about other characters? Pls do correct me if I'm wrong, but Echoes classes don't have max stats, do they? What will you do about the other characters when they are of the same class but have different max stats (because it is their personal max stats)? -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 16:06, May 27, 2017 (UTC) :You are apparently right, according to Serenes Forest; maximum stats is based by character and not class. I was under the assumption it was the reverse. That is entirely my fault. --Thenewguy34 16:09, May 27, 2017 (UTC) :You are forgiven, TNG, but know this: the next time something is made that you don't know about, please make sure to check before you make conclusions. I know it sounds like it's not really called for, but I'm just letting you know. Again, we accept your apology. RadiantDawnLord (talk) 18:59, May 27, 2017 (UTC)